Coração de Ferreiro
by Maria A'louca
Summary: Riu sozinho. Isso nunca havia acontecido. Sonhar com ela, murmurar seu nome... tudo isso ele fazia, mas imaginá-la ali, conversar com ela? Essa seria a primeira vez.


Gendry nunca pensou muito sobre o passado. Mas as vezes ele olhava para as crianças brincando de espada perto do lago, e logo suas memórias eram arrastadas para anos atrás, para uma certa garota nortenha. Quando isso acontecia, ele quase podia sorrir.

Quase.

Ele também não era uma pessoa de sorrisos. Ele era um ferreiro importante em Porto Real, e a Rainha Daenerys era uma apreciadora de suas espadas. E no final do dia, o que mais um homem poderia pedir? Tinha uma casa, um trabalho, pão na mesa, e sua obra reconhecida.

Mas aquilo não era suficiente, nunca era.

Uma vez tentou a companhia das prostitutas, e por causa disso, até mesmo tinha um bastardo chamado Aryn, mas nada era o suficiente. Ele pensou em se entregar a bebedeira, mais de uma vez, e por sorte, era inteligente demais para isso. Não queria deixar seu bastardo andando pelas estradas do rei, como havia lhe acontecido.

Riu pensando em seu filho mimado. Aryn era um garoto pequeno com duas vezes mais coragem. E por vezes pensou que talvez a culpa fosse dele, por escolher aquele nome pensando nela...

Mas ela estava no passado, e já não ouvia o nome dela a tanto tempo que ficou tentado a pronuncia-lo, só para lembrar no som, para degustar as letras. Seus olhos ferozes... Seus cabelos selvagem... Queria tanto vê-la. Pensava que só talvez... só talvez... se ele a visse, só mais uma vez, talvez pudesse esquece-la, talvez iria olhar firmemente para ela, rir, e falar "e eu fiquei todos aqueles anos pensado em você, mas agora que a vejo, percebo que não passou de um sonho juvenil".

Ele nunca mais havia colocado os olhos sobre ela. Porque só talvez ela estivesse morta. Ou talvez, ela só estivesse perdida.

_ No que pensa. - ele levantou a cabeça instintivamente.

Riu sozinho. Isso nunca havia acontecido. Sonhar com ela, murmurar seu nome... tudo isso ele fazia, mas imaginá-la ali, conversar com ela? Essa seria a primeira vez.

_ Estava me lembrando de você. Será que é realmente tão bonita quanto meus sonhos me fazem acreditar?

_ Sou?

Ele riu e se levantou. Não era um velho, mas também já não era jovem. Não havia visto tudo o que queria ver, mas havia visto muito do que não queria. E algumas vezes, ele ouviu falar, as pessoas simplesmente começam a ficar loucas, aos poucos, lentamente, nem todo mundo era como o Rei Louco, algumas só ficavam loucas e sozinhas.

_ Porque me encara tanto. Pensei que ficaria mais animado ao ver uma velha conhecida.

Ele se aproximou tanto dela que quase poderia toca-la. Seria bom poder toca-la. Era alta e esquia, e seus cabelos estavam longos e presos em uma trança no alto da cabeça. Vestia-se como uma princesa das Ilhas do Verão, calças de linho branco e uma camisa longa.

Levantou as mãos por duas ou três vezes, mas teve medo que ela desaparecesse como a névoa.

_ Acha que eu sou um sonho? - ela riu.

Era um riso bonito, mas que não chegou aos olhos.

_ Eu sei.

Sentou-se.

_ Queria que não fosse. Queria que estivesse viva e que nunca houvesse fugido para longe. Queria que seu pai estivesse vivo. Sabia que ele uma vez me chamou para treinar em Winterfell? O rei não deveria ter morrido. Eu iria para Winterfell, em um primeiro momento, ficaria deslumbrado com a beleza rara de Sansa, assim como os cantores cantam, mas então, olharia para a irmã menor, a garotinha suja de terra. Ela seria minha melhor amiga e eu seria o dela. Treinaríamos as espadas, e um dia, eu tentaria beija-la. Ela iria me recusar, obviamente, mas eu não iria desistir. Um dia, seria um bom cavaleiro, então o Senhor das terras do norte iria me prestar graças, e eu iria lhe roubar mais um beijo. Você se apaixonaria por mim instantaneamente. Iriamos rolar pelo feno algumas vezes, até um dos seus irmãos me descobrirem, eles iriam tentar me matar. Nos iriamos fugir. Eu iria colocar um filho dentro da sua barriga. Morreríamos muitos anos depois, eu primeiro, e você depois, porque você sempre foi a mais cabeça dura.

Ela me encarou séria.

_ Você está errado. Nós não teríamos que fugir. Eu enfrentaria meu pai. E então casaríamos, como tem que ser. E depois, morreríamos no mesmo dia. No mesmo bater de asas de uma borboleta. - ela me deu um sorriso triste e balançou a cabeça. - Sempre foi um bobão Touro. Eu nunca seria uma Lady de todo. Eu provavelmente teria fugido com um andarilho, ou alguma coisa patética do tipo. Eu nunca fui um passarinho de gaiola.

_ Eu sei. Você é uma loba.

Ela virou o rosto.

_ A muito tempo deixei de ser uma loba. Agora sou um corvo. Vivo pela carniça.

_ Porque até mesmo em meus sonhos você tem esse olhar triste? Em meus sonhos você não deveria aparecer pelada e prestativa?

Dessa vez, ela gargalhou.

_ Céus! - ela riu mais uma vez antes de ficar séria. - Bem, eu não sabia que poderia rir de verdade. Para alguma coisa essa viagem me serviu.

_ Estou averiguando fatos. Vamos lá. Fique pelada.

Dessa vez, ela andou até ele. E ele pôde sentir o cheiro de neve e floresta. Ela tocou em seu peito. Era quente. Ele gemeu e ela sorriu. Poderia ouvir o titubear do coração, como se esperasse acordar no vazio.

Primeiro se beijaram. E foi tão impressionante que ele esqueceu-se que era um sonho. Era ele e ela. Era a respostas a suas preces e ao coração melancólico.

Depois se abraçaram. E ela apertou com tanta força que ele pensou que iria se quebrar ao meio. Mas não quebrou.

Ela a enlaçou em seu colo e arrastou para dentro jogando-a na cama de palha, surpresa. Em seguida se livrou da roupa. Só para encarar seus seios cheios e bem formados, seus braços fortes e seu adomem liso. As pernas eram fortes e bem formadas, e ele olhou para o seu sexo com desejo.

Ela também gostou do que viu nele. Ele agora era um homem, e seus braços eram forte e firmes, braços de um ferreiro, peito de um ferreiro, e um pau que as prostitutas desejavam.

Foi forte, demorado, e cheio de desejos. Ele a penetrou tão fundo só para que ela não desaparecesse, só para ter a certeza de que seria para sempre.

Eles não falaram muito durante ou após o ato. Ficaram ali se olhando por horas. Até que involuntariamente os olhos dele se fecharam. E quando ele os abriu, ela não estava mais lá.

Olhou em pânico ao redor. Frustrado socou o chão. Mais um maldito sonho?

Levantou-se vagarosamente, dobrou os lençóis e foi para cozinha buscar um pouco de vinho. Achou um odre meio vazio e encheu o copo. Tudo muito devagar, tudo com muito cuidado.

_ Pensei que dormiria mais.

O copo escorregou de suas mãos.

_ Está aqui?

Ela deu os ombros, estava estranhamente sexy vestida nas roupas dele.

_ Estou cansada. Talvez fique aqui por um tempo. Estão caçando a Loba com muito mais afinco do que eu poderia desejar.

Ele não perguntou, naquele momento não queria saber. Não lhe importava se ela era a Loba Sanguinária da qual se falava pelas ruas das cidades livros. Não lhe importava se ela não iria ficar para sempre. Tudo o que lhe importava era que ela estava ali.

_ Ficará mais uma noite?

Ela sorriu.

_ Fará o mesmo que me fez ontem?

Ele não perdeu tempo, agarrou-a com força e a lançou sobre os ombros. Tinha que convence-la a ficar mais uma noite. E assim faria todos os dias. Então um dia ela iria acordar, velha demais para qualquer coisa, feliz demais, e então decidiria que, já que ficara tanto tempo ao lado dele, seria melhor ficar para sempre.

~FIM~


End file.
